


Showtime

by MeBeVioliner



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeVioliner/pseuds/MeBeVioliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two years, Jake English has been a member of the local 'carnival,' moreso freak show than circus. At this point he's accepted that it's a fairly shitty existance and living it is like enduring hellfire, despite his companions comfort.</p><p>The only thing that could've possibly made his life more frustrating is the exact thing that happens- an opportunity for freedom that he couldn't possibly obtain, presented in the form of a blonde asshole of a technician who can't sugarcoat anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

The sequence of red, yellow, and white across the ceiling of the tent was all that the trio had ever known. Certainly, there were glimpses of blue after shows and while packing, unpacking, relocating, but those were only fleeting compared to the droning hours spent under woven nylon that reeked of smoke and despair to those who knew it well. To outsiders, the smell of cotton candy and peanuts was so alluring- and the prospect of seeing people that weren’t quite ‘people,’ but were bizarre in many ways. Carnivals were fun and entertaining to those who could leave.

Jake English wasn’t one of those fortunate enough to leave.

He'd served in the military at the ripe age of seventeen, proud to fight along men known as heroes of war- men with pride, integrity, bravery! These were men he aspired to be. One of his cabin mates was renowned huntsman, taking big game from Africa, Asia, and South America in the same year. His name was vague in memory, something along the lines of Taylor Nitram, but the two made plans to hunt the world together; the first stop would be in the Alps.

They’d been laughing, strutting along at the front of the platoon on a routine perimeter check, only behind the lieutenant. Nitram was saying something about a girl he had at home when his foot caught on something and the ground seemed to rush up to meet the sky.

A trip wire, he was told.

The lieutenant was killed instantly, while he himself was hospitalized as a triple amputee, left bitterly with only his shooting hand. Nitram was there too, for a few days, until he died two beds over in the middle of the night. English had woken to the man choking on his own blood, and to his horror, he found himself unable to make a sound.

Certainly, he’d tried to save the man, he had indeed, throwing himself out of his bed and crawling on this stomach and scratching at the door. He’d slammed his hands against the wood and pounded as hard as he could and futilely reached for the door knob, trying to get the attention of anyone outside. In a matter of minutes he was sobbing on the floor, looking back to his silent companion.

But that was in the past.

Now Jake was a carnival attraction, and he was less than okay with that. But it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go. Two of the others who lived there made it a little more tolerable.

There was Roxy, a woman whose legs were fused together at birth, and Jane, who was double-joined in nearly every part of her body. They'd both been members of the road show since childhood, with both of their eighteenth birthdays approaching. Jake was nineteen and Roxy insisted that when she turned eighteen they'd go out a 'tear up the town.'

He thought that sounded quite nice.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Jane snorted, watching snow banks drift by.

Jake looked over at the more heavy-set brunette. "I think it's a nice change of pace. All the noise in Chicago was rather frustrating."

She glanced over at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "You're just excited to see more trees."

He laughed. "I do miss Hawaiian palms, I must admit. But don't tell me you aren't thrilled at the prospect of staying in a real house instead of the train cars!"

"Don't get my hopes up. A real kitchen, with a fridge, and _heating,_  can you imagine?"

"It's going to be fantastic."

Suddenly, the door connecting the next car swung open, and Roxy came speeding by in her wheelchair. She spun so she faced the back of the train, while lining aligning herself with Jane's seat. "Two hours to Barrow, Alaska!"

She wiggled her toes and grinned at Jake.

He smiled back at her, listening to her chatter to Jane for a few minutes before drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot


End file.
